The Desert Flower
by The Great Weiss Shark
Summary: What do you get the woman you love for a holiday you were't prepared for?
1. Part One

Dedicated to the incredibly talented Nobyas. Thank you for always making my days so much better. Happy Valentine's day, you silly girl.

* * *

**The Desert Flower**

_The Great Weiss Shark_

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

"You what?!" Yang shrieked as she reeled back in shock, her hand pressed dramatically above her heart.

"Tomorrow is nothing more than a frivolous event for people who do not appreciate their significant other," I had stated without pause. "Also, before you utter a some sort of ridiculous retort, I have this to say: 'I am not one of them.'"

"Well there's that, but there's one other thing."

"What, praytell, may that be?"

"It's a little something called 'Singles' Awareness day.' Ever heard of it, princess?"

"No, I can't say that I have..."

"Well you're going to be real familiar with it if you don't think of anything soon," she said, sounding uncharacteristically sagelike, "and you better do it fast or else."

I quirked my eyebrow at her, frowning all the while, and asked, "Why?"

"Because my little sister, your girlfriend, has been hyped about this day ever since you two got together."

Yang left shortly after saying that, and when I confronted her about it later that evening she denied everything. I knew she was playing the fool; Ruby had begged her not to meddle with our affairs, and Blake made sure to enforce our leader's will. I did, however, need to commend her on her impeccable acting. If I hadn't been there personally, I would have bought the story she spun.

The brute's words had left an impression on me that persisted all through the night. Dawn had broken hours ago and I still haven't been able to sleep a wink. Ruby was resting in my arms peacefully, her head tucked comfortably in the crook of my neck, oblivious to the turmoil plaguing my every thought. The warm light filtering through our curtains had given her lithe frame an ethereal glow. I had woken up to this peaceful sight so many times now, but I still find myself feeling breathless and in awe.

I love her.

I love her with every fiber of my being; without her I would never be the same. And like the final pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, she fills in the blank spaces riddling my fractured heart and completes me. This mysterious bond I have with her has gotten to the point where I don't know where I end and she begins. Our countless experiences together have melted away all the walls keeping us apart, and now it feels like we share a single mind, body, and soul.

I love her with every ounce of my being.

My musings were interrupted by Ruby's incoherent mumbling. She had whispered something resembling my name, and nuzzled her adorable little nose against my neck affectionately. I smiled to myself, the warmth in my heart growing exponentially, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The sweet, fragrant smell of Ruby's strawberry shampoo filled my keen senses, bringing me back to the wonderful summer I spent on Patch Island with Ruby's family. We weren't a couple yet at the time, but the tension was definitely there. And if I were to pinpoint the exact moment where I fell in love with her, it would most definitely be the first day of our trip. It was several months ago, but I can remember it as if it were only yesterday.

A heavy summer rain poured over the colourful islet and Ruby wanted to play. I was reluctant to do so since my experience with rain often accompanied below freezing temperature, but she ignored my protests, took me by the hand, and recklessly dragged me outside. The rain, to my surprise, was absolutely refreshing. It flushed away the uncomfortable humidity that plagued us when we landed, and brought about the most wonderful of smells.

I remember instinctively closing my eyes shut when my foot went over the threshold of her front door. The first few steps out into the porch sent shivers down my spine, and when Ruby let go of my hand I felt a constricting fear coil around me. Slowly, I willed my eyes to open. I was ready to berate her for touching me—not that I really minded—without permission, but just like that my voice faded on my lips.

There she was, my incredulously spirited leader, spinning on the tips her the toes of her like a gleeful child, laughing and smiling. She looked beautiful with her messy hair matted to her face, framing it perfectly; her black sun dress clinging to her shapely figure like a second skin. My mouth went dry as my heart thundered almost painfully against my chest; the rapid beating drowned out the chime-like sound of Ruby's giggles.

I remember inching towards her in a trance like state. Snaking my arms around her waist when she had her back towards me. And I remember gently tilting her face towards mine and kissing her on the lips. There was no gasp of surprise, or even the slightest of struggles. She simply reciprocated and held nothing bad.

I remember our first kiss, the smell of petrichor fading to the back of my mind as the scent of strawberries took its place.

When we broke apart for air, there was no confusion: this was _it_.

The memory faded and I was back where I rightfully belong, beside Ruby, in our bed, wrapped comfortably in eachothers arms. My drooling dolt's comforting scent had calmed me down. Every breath I took thereafter made my eyelids grow heavier and heavier, and before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep, reliving the day I danced with her in the rain wearing my best dress.

When I awoke, Ruby and the rest of our team were gone. I didn't have any classes scheduled today, so that explained why Ruby had let me sleep in; she didn't want to wake me on my day off. My hand brushed against something strange on her side of the bed as I sat up. I looked down to find a plate covered in tin foil. I unwrapped it and found a still-warm omelette with "I LOVE U" spelled out in ketchup.

I smiled. The girl treated me like a princess when I didn't necessarily always deserve to be. I resolved to get her a suitable Valentine's day gift to properly reward her care for me.

The conversation I had had with Yang yesterday afternoon gave me some much needed insight. When she had pulled me aside during lunch hour and asked me what my plans for Valentine's day were. I did not mince my words or stutter, I know for a matter of fact that I spoke quite clearly, but she had still somehow managed to draw confusion from my statement.

Yang Xiao-Long, you are a crafty little devil. And I swear, on all that is holy, that I will repay you for this act of kindness. I will be the greatest valentine Ruby Rose will ever have, but how exactly do I achieve that?

So here I am now, lost amidst an overpriced botanical jungle. To the left of me were flowers, to the right were even more flowers, and somewhere in the middle of it all was a malnourished ficus. I circled around it curiously, wondering why such a thing was even here. This was a flower shop specializing in exotic flora, but this was a shrub. A common, everyday shrub—and it was dying to top it all off.

"I see you've noticed our Freddy!" chirped an overly eager sales associate.

I spun on my heel to face her, slipping comfortably back into my mask of cool indifference. "Freddy?" I asked her, voice full of skepticism. "You named this ficus 'Freddy'?"

"Yes," she beamed. "Freddy Ficus, the friendliest—"

"Stop right there; I don't care."

She paused for a second. "Then why are you staring at it?"

"Because it's obviously in poor condition!" I shouted, throwing my hand back to point out its debilitated state.

"Freddy is perfectly healthy, he's just an ugly tree. A really, really ugly tree."

"This is a shrub—an ugly shrub. And quite positively the ugliest shrub I have ever had the misfortune of laying my eyes upon."

"It is a tree, _miss_," the shop employee hissed with a forced smile.

"A 'tree' would be taller than this."

"My, my, aren't we a prickly little princess. I believe we have exactly what you're looking for," she said motioning to the walkway leading to the Mistraltan greenhouse. "A cactus seems perfect for you."

And then it clicked.

Everything fell into place and I owed it all to this sassy, underpaid associate. I reached out and eagerly shook her hand, thanking her profusely for solving my problems. I left her behind, not caring if she had anything in particular to add. I was now a woman on a mission and nothing was going to get in my way.

One hour, I had been perusing this greenhouse for one whole hour; it was unbearably hot in here. I understood perfectly why it had to be so, but that won't be able to stop me from complaining or whining or cursing this stupid hell hole for the life of me.

I had seen everything this arid enclosure had to offer, yet nothing—not even their most expensive wares—caught my eye. I was beginning to think that I had been wasting my time, and judging by the digital clock on my scroll, I was. Groaning to myself in a dainty-like fashion, I reluctantly made my way to the exit. I mulled over my options, but just like this sandy oven, I had nothing. Ruby deserved something special and money was not the answer for once. I was honestly stumped. Who knew it would be this hard to give your significant other a meaningful present.

Curse you Yang Xiao-Long, this is all your fault. If you hadn't brought this ridiculous holiday to my attention, I could be curled up in bed sleeping or reading a good book. But no, you had to tell me Ruby liked this event and now I'm here in a poorly managed establishment with pitiful selections.

"If I you were here, right now, I would strangle you," I hissed, glaring menacingly at the flora in my path.

In my unrelenting frustration, I absent-mindedly kicked a small pot. It had been lying there on its side, bottom facing towards me, with a small trail of soil leading away from it. I hadn't kicked it too far or all that hard, but it still made curse under my breath. If there were any damages to it, I would have to pay for it and I really didn't want to give this shop my patronage. However, when I neared it for inspection, I realized something: this was _it_.

Gingerly, I picked it up and brushed off the excess soil and broken clay, mindful of the hairline fracture running down the side. The tiny pot housed a small round cactus with inch long needles. It was pale green with a few flecks of brown dotting its surface, the needles themselves were an off-yellow; several of which were bent and hanging by a thread, or lost on the floor somewhere. However, what drew me to this plant was the cactus' lackluster colour, or even its diminutive size, it was the vibrant red flower clinging desperately to it.

I made my purchase and called my girlfriend. Her classes should be over by now and I know she would never turn down a spontaneous lunch date. When she answered, I told her where to meet me as I hailed a cab.

I wonder, between her speed and this taxi, who will get there first?


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

* * *

I won the race and beat Ruby to the café by at least half an hour. Now normally I would berate her for her tardiness and how unbefitting it was for a leader, but she arrived wearing an adorable new outfit and I somehow lost my train of thought. Naturally, I complimented the chic ensemble and the way she styled her hair as soon as I could. My small words of praise always manage to bring out her best smiles. And a smiling Ruby meant I had succeeded in the first rule of a relationship: make your partner happy.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long," she said apologetically.

I waved it off and said, "I only just got here myself."

"Weiss," she frowned, "seriously, how long have you been out here?"

Hearing the irked tone in her voice I immediately replied, "Half and hour and then some." I offered her a smile as I brushed the hair from her face and cupped her cheek with my free hand. "I had a lot on my mind, so the wait didn't bother me."

"I'm still sorry. The airship was running late, and I got kinda lost on my way..."

"Ruby, angel, it's fine."

"But—"

I quirked my eyebrow at her nervous fidgeting and decided to silence her with a kiss. I wasn't much for public displays of affection, but this was the quickest way to bring Ruby back to her senses. And since it was Valentine's day, I felt that an exception should be made.

"Come on, dolt, you must be famished. I'll treat you to whatever you like."

"Oh wow, I love you." Ruby slipped her hand into mine and followed me inside.

"I am fond of you, too."

"Bet you that I'm even more fonder of you."

"I am not playing this game with you—and for the record, that made absolutely no sense."

"Ugh, I know!" she groaned. "I can't talk right around you."

The hostess watching the front of the house waved and greeted us warmly. I momentarily put my conversation with Ruby aside to request a table for two. My girlfriend tugged at my arm impatiently, begging me to turn my attention back to her. The hostess seemed to notice my discomfort and told us that a server will seat us soon.

"Weiss!"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I think I know why you're so good at talking to people."

"And why is that do you suppose?"

"Because you're a super cunning linguist."

"Excuse me!?" I screeched in absolute embarrassment. The seated patrons looked at me curiously for a brief moment and returned to their meals.

"Did I say that wrong?" Ruby asked innocently. "Was it linguini? I have a feeling it was linguini."

"N-No, linguist was the correct word..."

"Oh, well that's what you are then!"

"Please," I said, desperately trying to scrape together a shred of dignity, "never utter those two words together ever again."

Ruby looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Alright?"

"Thank you."

A waiter appeared in the nick of time and showed us to our table. He swiftly introduced himself, gave us the menus and took our beverage orders. I was pleased with his professionalism and made a mental note to leave him a generous tip. The service industry was difficult enough without the added pressure of having to please impolite customers. And as a Schnee, I felt it was only fair that I refute this toxic trend.

"Weiss, you have this really serious face right now," Ruby said with concern, her silver eyes peeking over the maroon leatherette bound menu. "Is something up?"

Hearing my beloved's voice, I snapped to attention and smiled at her complacently. "I was momentarily lost in thought."

"About what?"

"Mostly about the gross mistreatment servers receive for merely doing their job," I replied.

"Er...?"

I could tell by the confusion in her stare that I had lost her somewhere along the line. It was adorable how she took interest in my meaningless musings.

"Never you mind, dear," I said, tapping her playfully on the nose. "It's nothing."

She looked at me strangely, as if I had grown a second head, and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Weiss Schnee?"

"Excuse me?"

"You kissed me in public," she said mildly frightened, "you never kiss me in public—not that I'm complaining or anything—but are you sure everything is alright?"

"Was it honestly that far out of character?"

"I've just never seen you be so affectionate outside of our room; it's weirding me out a little."

"It does seem a bit forced now that you mention it."

Ruby closed her menu, put it aside, and held my hands. "Be honest with me here, is there something you need to tell me?"

"No?" I said with a slight pause. "I just want to do something nice for you for a change."

"But you always do nice things for me."

"I can't seem to recall any recent instances of generosity," I replied, flipping my ponytail off of my shoulder.

Ruby's face turned redder than her cloak when I met her unsteady gaze.

"Last night when you did that thing with your tongue—"

"That'll be the last if you finish that sentence."

"I was talking about that neat folding tongue trick. Y'know the one I've been bugging you to show me for ages," she continued with a sly grin. "Look at me, I'm Weiss Schnee. I'm smart and pretty—pretty lewd that is."

I sent my goofy partner my best glare and scoffed indignantly at her. "That sounds nothing like me."

Ruby's grin widened as she tried, and failed, to mimic my voice. "That sounds nothing like me."

"Stop that."

"Stop that."

"Ruby..."

"Ruby..."

I pursed my lips together tightly and exhaled through my nose. If Ruby wanted to play this game, then so can I.

"You're going to keep repeating everything I say, yes?"

"You're going to keep repeating everything I say, yes?"

Ruby was clearly enjoying this ridiculous exchange too much, and it would have been an outright lie if I didn't apply the sentiment to myself. I never dreamed that I would find someone I could enjoy being with, yet here I am genuinely laughing with this quirky girl.

"I, Weiss Schnee, hereby pledge..."

"I, Weiss Schnee, hereby pledge..."

"To love Ruby Rose till the end of my days."

My girlfriend's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth slightly agape, as she struggled to repeat my statement. I couldn't blame her for becoming speechless, it wasn't everyday that I swore my eternal fealty to someone. Of course I intend to fully rectify this from here on out; there is no one more befitting of my love and loyalty than Ruby Rose.

"You did the thing," she said in a weak trembling voice. "I'm not dreaming right? You actually said that you—"

"Love you? Yes, yes I did. And I have for awhile now, I just never saw the right moment to say it."

"Seriously, what is up with you today?" Ruby's elation shined through her serious expression and broke down her defenses. "You're really spoiling me today."

"It gets better," I told her confidently.

Our waiter returned with our drinks and asked if we were ready to order. In my eagerness to indulge my girlfriend's need for sweets, I ordered the cafe's special Valentine's day Fruit Punch Extravaganza. The way Ruby's eyes lit up when she saw the picture on the menu told me all I needed to know. Coming in at an impressive ten ounces of tropical fruit juices, two fresh fruit kabobs, and an adorable two-person-straw in the shape of a heart, how could I not get it for her?

"We'll have that, and for starters I'd like a garden salad—dressing on the side, please. As for my main course, I think I'll go with the seafood fettuccine with tomato sauce." I folded my menu, placed it to the side and motioned for Ruby to place her order. "What will you have, dear?"

"Um, um…" Ruby frantically flipped through the pages. "Can I have what she's having but with white wine sauce instead?"

The young man wrote down our orders and cleared his throat. "Just to make sure I have this correct, you," he looked to me, "would like the seafood fettuccine in tomato sauce. And you," he looked to Ruby, "will be having the same but in white one sauce. Correct?"

"Yep!"

"Correct."

"You two switched color schemes," he chuckled in amusement. "That's cute!"

"I didn't even notice we had," I replied.

"I'll be back with your fruit punch in no time, so sit tight."

We waved him off and giggled quietly at his enthusiasm. The other servers prowling around the restaurant looked drained, bored, or a strange combination of both.

Ruby scooted her chair back so she could comfortably rest her cheek on the table. I looked at her curiously and smiled when she stretched both hands out waiting for mine. I reached out and threaded my fingers between hers; the smile she gave me in return was simply breathtaking. Smiles like hers, vibrant and genuine, are a rare oddity in my world of extravagant and hollow luxury. My own smiles could never compare. Hers was the smile of a young woman with so much to live for, and I both envied and loved it all at the same time.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you smile?"

Ruby cocked her head to the right. "You tell me that constantly, but have you seen yours?"

"I have and they're all quite cringe worthy."

"No, it's like, um..." she lolled her from side to side, teetering on her chin, as she searched for the right words to say. "When you smile, the whole room lights up and everything slowly disappears but you. Time comes to a stop and... I feel I could spend eternity just looking at you."

"You only say that because you love me."

Ruby scoffed at me. "Pfft, no! I thought of this when we first met."

"So you were subconsciously infatuated with me."

"Eh," Ruby shrugged nonchalantly, "pretty sure I hated your guts, Ice Queen."

"How did we ever manage to fall in love?" I asked her jokingly.

"Easy, opposites attract."

"I suppose so."

"But we're more alike than I realized," Ruby continued, "and it kind of snowballed from there."

Twenty minutes went by in a flash, and before we knew it our food arrived. And surprisingly enough, the Fruit Punch Extravaganza had rightfully earned it's name. I half expected the restaurant to cut corners, but it really did look just like the picture advertising it.

After our fascination with the juice died down, Ruby and I ate in silence, her hand held comfortably in mine. The pasta was halfway decent, or at least as decent as a two star restaurant can get, but Ruby seemed to enjoy it so I couldn't complain.

Ruby slurped her last strand of pasta up with a satisfied sigh and fell back into her chair. She patted her stomach, licked the sauce off of her lips, and said, "That. Was. Awesome."

I sat stiller than a rock, my food ladened fork hovering inches above my plate. I had barely made a dent in my plate, yet Ruby finished hers in record time. I should have been appalled by her lack of table manners, but I was too impressed to care. She then took a rather "ladylike" sip of our fruit punch, her eyes shimmering with delight as the bright orange concoction hit her tongue.

"Es sho good!" she gushed.

"Hey, leave some from me!" I chided.

Ruby released her end of the heart-shaped crazy straw and stuck her tongue out. "Nope! All mine."

"Why you little—"

My trickster of a girlfriend finished off the punch and nabbed both fruit kabobs before I could move. She waved them in front of my face tauntingly, and did a little victory jig in her chair as she took a bite from each.

"You're lucky you're cute when you eat," I muttered with feigned bitterness, a small smile playing on my lips.

Ruby held one out to me, grinning smugly, and said, "There! One honeydew free kabob for my anti-sweets sweetie."

If there was one thing I loved about Ruby without question, then it would be how well she knows what I do and don't like.


End file.
